Tetsu's Story
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: Tetsuroku follows the footsteps of being Yuna's guardian! How's it going to turn out? Read and find out!
1. A New Beginning

A/N: It's Tetsu-roku again! I just thought another fan fiction would be great. Actually, I was bored out of my mind. So I just thought, why not make a story with Tetsu-roku and his adventures in Spira? So, here it is! Enjoy!

Summary: Tetsu-roku was an average normal everyday human. Until he discovers a secret that could change his life forever.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Hey, wake up you sleepyhead!"

I woke up to see who it was. It was my 14-year-old sister, Ronoa in her pajamas. I turned towards the alarm clock. 5:30 AM. Damn it. Waking up at 5:30 isn't a good thing for me, especially since it's Sunday. I grumbled as I got out of bed. As usual, Ronoa was bouncing off the walls. There is only one person in the world that would by hyper at 5:30 in the morning, and it just has to be my little sister. "What do you want, Ronoa?" I ask her.

"Don't you remember?" She seems hurt by this.

"Well, if I wake you up at 2 in the morning, we'll see if you can remember something important," I reply. Like this thing she wants me to remember is important.

Ronoa whines. I look at her apologetically. I can never stay mad at her forever. "Look, I'm sorry I don't remember. Refresh my memory."

Ronoa looks at me. She breaks into a huge grin. I gulp. When she smiles like that, it's not a good thing. "Today," she says slowly, "you take me to the aquarium! Brother? Are you all right?" she asks as I plopped down into bed again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. So this was the important thing then. "But doesn't the aquarium open at 9 though?"

"Yeah, but I want to be the first one to see the giant fish! I have a biology report to do on Jeesin" she exclaims as she spins around my room. She falls on top of me. "Oops, sorry Tetsu," she innocently apologizes.

I growl. "Just... Just get out of my room, okay?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I will most certainly be ready by 8, okay?"

Ronoa whimpers. "All right." She leaves the room.

"Finally," I say to myself as I went to sleep.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

I sigh heavily. I knew she was going to get all excited about some stupid fish. Ronoa got all dressed up for the big event. Her auburn hair was up in a bow, and drifted at her shoulders. Her blue jacket over her red dragon shirt was tearing at the seams. Her blue pants were way too baggy for her. Her eyes were green, with a hint of gray.

I, however, looked totally different. My jet-black hair wasn't combed at all. In fact, it was totally messy. My eyes were a cold blue, filled with anger of all the annoying things Ronoa did to me. I wore a white undershirt with a long sleeved navy blue shirt over it, unbuttoned. My light blue pants were torn at the knees and at the cuffs of the legs.

"Isn't this great?" Ronoa cheerfully asked me as we headed inside.

"Yeah, it's the best," I sarcastically replied, as I saw a few sophomores checked her out.

"Oh, just shut up," she says, punching my arm very hard. I laughed, trying to keep the tears of pain inside.

The aquarium was totally empty. No one was at the information center. The atrium was an eerie quiet. It looked like a ghost town. This was pretty freaky.

Ronoa must have had the same thought. "Where is everyone?" she asked me.

I look around. "Beats me," I replied. "Let's split up."

Ronoa stared at me with wide eyes. "S... split up?" she asked nervously. "What if the thing that took everyone is still here?" She started to cry.

I looked at her affectionately. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, tears pouring down her face. I gazed into her eyes. "Nothing bad is here. Especially this 'killer' you speak of. Now, let's split up, and search for some clues." She nodded. "Okay. I'll take the left. You take the right."

"Okay," Ronoa said, and walked off.

I set off in my direction. I looked at a big sign. FATAL BEAUTIES, the sign read. As I looked at it, the writing seemed to change. The letters were totally different. Now it said VYDYM PAYIDEAC (Al Bhed). "Weird," I said to myself, and strode off.

The fish tanks were totally empty as well. The tanks that were normally filled with beautiful schools of fish were like a ghost town. The water was green as well. It was as if the tanks haven't been cleaned in years. Who knows what happened to the fish?

That's when I heard it. A sound. It was soft at first, almost unnoticeable. But when it got louder and more annoying, I cracked. "Who's there?" I asked with authority. A silence followed. Nothing. How weird.

I just walked past the empty tanks that housed jellyfish, when I heard another sound. It was... different. When I listened close enough, it was a song. Not only that, it sounded familiar. "This couldn't be... the Hymn of the Fayth!" I shouted to myself. It couldn't be true. But it was. The song echoed through my mind as I ran past the tanks. As I ran, the song became louder, and more distorted. So I sprinted. I was starting to cry. "I can't take this anymore!" I screamed, and ran into something.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, and elbowed the thing. "Ow!" It screamed and rolled over on its stomach. I gasped as I looked at her. "Ronoa!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry..."

I heard her cry. "You... you asshole!" she screamed at me.

I started to sob. "I'm... I'm sorry..." As I listened, I heard something I didn't expect. Ronoa started to giggle.

"Ronoa, what the hell...!" I shouted at her, playfully punching her in the arm. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she exclaimed as she turned to me.

We both got up. We looked at each other, eye to eye. I stifled a laugh. Then we both laughed hysterically. It's been a while since I saw her laugh like this. Ever since Mom and Dad passed away...

"Look at this, Tetsu," she said, pointing at something.

I looked up. It was another sign. TO JEESIN. I smiled. "This is it," I said, as I led the way to Jeesin. Ronoa followed. "Wait up!" she said.

A few minutes later, we were staring up at this gigantic fish tank. It was so huge, it looked like we could fit Rhode Island in it! The water was crystal clear, but we couldn't see anything. "Where is he?" Ronoa asked me.

I stepped forward and looked in the glass. Suddenly, a big face appeared out of nowhere. It was Jeesin! I screamed and fell on my ass. "What the...!" I yelled.

Ronoa was laughing her head off. "God, you should have seen your face again!" It seemed to be her favorite line of the day. I stared up at her. "Very funny," I replied sarcastically. "I mean, just look at it!"

She looked toward the fish tank. "Hmm... I don't see anything," she replied.

All of a sudden, this high-pitched shriek filled the air. We screamed as we covered our ears. I could just barely make out what Ronoa was saying. "Make it stop!" she begged. I was thinking the same thing. The shriek became louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

I woke up. It was dark. Stars filled the night sky. How long was I asleep? I thought. Was it just a few minutes? Or was it a few hours? I looked around. "Ronoa?" I called. "Ronoa, if you're here, answer me." No reply. I sighed. This isn't good. I can't lose my little sister. If I did...

Shouts and cheers filled the air. I looked around. There were tall buildings everywhere. A stadium was lit up. That's where the cheers were. A large crescent of water was flowing through the air. No way, I thought. This can't be. "I'm... I'm in Zanarkand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Tetsu-roku ever find his sister? Even more importantly, will he find a way home? Tune in next time!


	2. Enter Tidus

Hey everyone! Time to reply to reviews!

**Tetsusgirlfriend: **Thanks for the support! The bad thing is that you won't come in until Chapter 7! Sorry :(

**Aurons a sexy dead guy:** Actually, I played Silent Hill a few weeks ago. I remember the part about the empty tanks. It was pretty freaky...

**Chapter 2: Enter Tidus**

A/N: Okay, so we last left off where Tetsu-roku traveled to Zanarkand because of Jeesin. This is where Tidus comes in. Let's see what happens...

I stared in awe at the humungous city in front of him. "This is really cool," I said. I thought for a moment. "It's also very freaky," I declared. How can I be in the FFX world? "Well, answers don't just appear out of nowhere," I figured. That's when I heard screams. I gasped. "Help's on the way!" I shouted dumbly, and ran toward the screams.

I found a group of people at a local residence, and they were staring at me. _Probably 'cause I sounded like an idiot,_ I thought. Then they looked me over. _Maybe it's the clothes. These aren't exactly Zanarkand clothes._

"What's going on?"

The crowd turned, and cheered. A young man stepped from his house. He had messy blond hair and calm blue eyes. He had a yellow jacket with a multi-colored gauntlet on his left arm and a black glove on his right hand. He wore black shorts with a red J. His shoes were yellow and brown. Around his neck was J necklace. He turned to me. "You another fan?" he asked as he signed a blitz ball from a group of kids.

"Well, I do know who you are," I stuttered, still surprised to see my second favorite character.

He laughed. "A lot of people around here do," he replied. "I'm Tidus, as you may have already known."

I looked into the distance. "I know more about yourself than you could ever know," I whispered. Tidus stared at me. "What did you say?" he asked seriously. I straightened up. "Oh, nothing," I said a little too quickly.

Tidus shrugged. "Teach us to play!" one kid said. Tidus scratched his head. "Okay. How about tonight?"

"You can't tonight."

Both Tidus and I spun around. As I predicted. A young tan boy with a blue coat and wearing a hood. Tidus just looks at him. I, on the other hand, behaved differently. I smiled and waved. "Hey, Bahamut!" I exclaimed. "How's it going?" Bahamut sighed, and disappeared. I blink. "Maybe tomorrow," Tidus corrected himself. The kids whined. "All right," they replied, and walked off. Some girls came up. "We'll be cheering for you!" they screamed. I rolled my eyes. Tidus, however, enjoyed this kind of attention. "Hey. When I score a goal, I'll do this." He makes a stance (A/N: Sorry I can't specify the stance. It's been forever since I've seen the beginning of the game.). "That means it's for you!" _Oh brother_, I thought. _They can't be buying this_. I looked away. Tidus grinned. "What seating are you?" he asked. One of them said, "Center seating, third on the right!" Tidus grinned. "Cool," he said as they walked off. He sighed. "Aren't hot chicks awesome?" he asked me dreamily.

"They're okay, if your new friend is totally ignoring you."

"Aww, come on... what's your name?"

"Tetsu-roku. But just call me Tetsu."

"Thanks. But really, you need to lighten up."

"Well, you're going to need my help soon!" I shot back.

"Wha-"

Time froze. Only Tidus andI could move. Bahamut appeared again. He put his hands on his hips. "Tidus. You have a game to play," he remarked. He disappeared as time moved again. Tidus looked at me. "Have you ever been to a game before?" he asked me. I gasped. "N-No," I replied. Tidus grinned. "You wanna go? You'll get VIP seating!"

I screamed. "Really? That would be so cool! I love blitz ball! It's too bad I can't hold my breath that long, otherwise I would play." I said really fast in one breath. He stared at me. I grinned sheepishly. "I talk fast when I'm excited." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's go." He ran towards the stadium. "Wait for me!" I said, trying to catch up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's the blitz ball game going to go? What's going to happen to Tidus and Tetsu-roku? What will Auron give Tetsu-roku as a weapon? Tune in next time!


	3. Sinscale Attack

A/N: Welcome back to Tetsu's Story! We last left off where I met Tidus, and he invited me to the blitz ball game! I can't wait!

**Chapter 3: Sinscale Attack**

"Do you have to run so fast?" I yelled to him.

"I don't want to be late!" he replied.

After a few minutes of running, we finally made it to the stadium. It was huge. Two statues guarded the entrance of the stadium. Banners were flying, the lights were bright, and the crowd was cheering. They cheered louder when they saw Tidus and me.

"Hey, let go of me!" Tidus shouted as the crowd tried to grab him.

"Watch where you're going, Tidus!" I yelled at him as I brushed hundreds of hands away from me.

After a few minutes, we finally made it through the crowd. We took a few moments to take a breather. "F-finally, we made it," I said. "I thought we'd die from the crowd."

Tidus laughed. "Never knew you had a sense of humor," he complimented.

I stared at him awkwardly. "That's probably because we just met each other ten minutes ago," I replied.

Tidus shrugged. "Anyway, to the left is the VIP seating. That's where you'll be going."

I grinned. "So, when does the game start?"

"In about five minutes."

I sprinted to the stands.

VIP seats. They're only for two kinds of people: People who are rich and people who have connections between the blitz ball players. Guess which group I was in? If you guessed that I was rich, then go to Cape Canavral, steal a space shuttle, and fly to the Sun and die. I glanced down at my watch. One minute until the game starts. And in 10 more minutes, we will meet the ultimate enemy.

Cheers filled the air as the blitz ball players entered the water sphere. When Tidus appeared, we cheered our heads off. A bright light filled the sphere pool. _**The game will now begin**_, we hear the announcer say.

As the ball was passed between players, I looked up into the horizon. A figure wearing a red overcoat was visible. He had jet black hair, a black glove on his right hand, and black sunglasses. His left arm was bent at a ninety-degree angle. On the other side was a jug, possibly filled with water. "Auron," I said to myself.

I saw him get down and walked over to the stadium. The buildings were starting to become warped. A huge sphere of water was visible on the horizon. I stared in disbelief. "I never knew that it was that big," I said.

"What was that?" I turned to see a man looking at me with a skeptical look on his face.

"Nothing," I said quickly, and got up.

Before I left the stands, I looked back. Tidus was trying to do the Jecht Shot. _Good luck_, I thought to myself, and ran towards the exit.

Then it happened. First, the alarms went off. Then, these huge orange lights flew towards the stadium. Tidus was falling from the material he was holding on to. The crowds dispersed from the stadium and fled in terror, screaming. I waited at the entrance for Tidus.

"Come on, come on!" I said impatiently. Finally, I see him. Tidus was running with many deep cuts on his face and rubble on his clothes. He smiled as he saw me. When we found each other, Tidus gasped.

"Auron? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I turned to where Tidus was talking. It was Auron. "Nice to meet you, Auron," I said, extending my hand. Auron walked away. Tidus turned to me. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Auron's a bit of... an oddball."

I laughed. "It's all right," I replied. Then I got serious. "We must follow him." We ran to catch up to him.

As we followed Auron, a large monster crashed into a nearby building. It was hard to see because it was dark, but I could tell that it was black with blue lights emanating from the tips of the tentacles. It shot out these black eggs towards us. They unraveled and became Sinscales, fiends with a bug-like head, orange eyes, and these large wings.

"Can you wield a sword?" Auron asked Tidus.

Tidus stared at him in disbelief. "Wha...?"

Auron throws a long pink sword at him. I looked at it. "A Longsword," I muttered. Auron chuckled at my observation. "A gift from Jecht," he replies.

Tidus stares at him. "My old man?"

"Can you use it?" Auron asks him.

Tidus does some practice swings with the sword. He falls on his ass. I laugh hysterically at him. Tidus gets up and shouts at me. "What are you laughing at!" he roars. I look away, still smiling. "Nothing," I reply quickly. I look at Auron. "Where's my weapon?" I pleaded.

He throws two curved daggers at me. The blades were fairly sharp and were a dull silver color. The handles were a plain brown. I look down at them with confidence. "Twin Daggers. Sweet!" I say, as I made my stance. I held my blades close to my face and my feet were spread apart. "Booyah!" I exclaimed, and headed straight for the Sinscales.

"Get back here!" Tidus yelled, still having difficulties with the sword as he was fighting the fiends. Auron was calmly slashing the fiends with ease. I look back at him. "Whoa. Auron, you're awesome!" I commented as I hacked away at three more Sinscales. Auron just chuckled and destroyed more Sinscales.

When all of them were gone, Auron pointed upward. I gazed at the being. "What is it?" Tidus asks. A humungous ball of water is floating in the air. I face Auron. "Sin, right?" I ask. Auron shakes his head. "Sort of," he replies. "There's another sphere." I look harder. Yep, he was right. There was another one. "What is it?" I ask. "We call it Ronoa," he replies. I stare at him, mouth hanging wide open. "R...Ronoa?" Auron nodded his head. "Correct." I gulped. That was my sister in the sky. I was too scared to tell Auron that she was my sister. But somehow, I had a feeling he knew anyway. Auron ran forward. "Let's go!" he commanded. I stared at him, then looked at Tidus. "Should we follow him?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"Sadly, we should," he replied as we ran to catch up with Auron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could that really have been Ronoa? Why is Auron in a hurry? Is there something he wants to show us? If there is, I'm sure I could defeat it... I think. Tune in next time!


	4. Sinspawn Amnes

A/N: Hiya! W left off with Auron being in a hurry for something. What is it? Let's find out.

**Chapter 4: Sinspawn Amnes**

"God, Auron, why do you have to run so fast?" I ask him when Tidus and I catch up to him. "With all that equipment you have on, you should barely be able to move!" I joked. Tidus chuckled. Auron didn't even smile. "Okay... Uhh, why did you go so fast?" I asked Auron. He pointed up. "That's why," he said nonchalantly.

Tidus and I looked up to where he was pointing, and I was wondering how he could have said that without any fear. It was that big black monster from before. It looked a lot like a black giant squid, but there were blue orbs of light at the end of each tentacle. The only part of it that was moving was the large black tail at the top.

Tidus and I gaped at the large beast. Auron chuckled at our expressions. I tried to smile. "Sinspawn Amnes," I muttered. Tidus was screaming his head off. "How do you expect me to fight this!" he roars. Auron chuckles louder. "Just attack it," he says, as he executes his Dragon Fang. His sword dug into the ground and the Sinspawn exploded. It was still in one piece, but it was badly injured. It reacted by casting Demi. A black hole appeared above us. Suddenly, I felt very weak. "What's happening?" Tidus asked. "That was Demi," I replied. "The spell takes about a fourth of our health."

"Great," he says sarcastically. "What else does it do?"

I smile. "That's all it can do."

Tidus smiles too. "Let's destroy this fiend now!" He executed his Spiral Cut. He ran towards the Sinspawn, did some flips, and slashed the thing with tremendous force. Against Tidus's wish, it survived. Once again, it cast Demi.

"You're not going to defeat it with such weak strength!" I call to him.

Tidus cussed me out.

Auron just hammered at the thing. _How does he keep that up? _I thought. Amnes used Demi again. I felt very weak. I could barely stand on my feet, let alone on my knees. Any more of this Demi business and I could be inches from death. I decided to attack. I ran up to the fiend and slashed at it with my two blades. The creature shrieked in pain. These weird lights appeared out of nowhere. They were rainbow colored, and they looked very cool. "Pyreflies," Auron says, as if he read my mind. "I knew that," I shot back.

Tidus laughs. "Can we get going before fiends come again?" he asks and heads up the road. Auron laughs too. "Come on, Tetsu-roku. Let's go." He ran to catch up with Tidus. I nod my head. "Wait," I said. I catch up with Auron. "How do you know my name?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was Tidus in such a hurry to keep running ahead? Would we learn of what was responsible for this attack? How does Auron know my name? Tune in next time!


	5. Reality Divides

Hey everyone! We last left off with Tidus, Auron, and I defeating Sinspawn Amnes. What happens next? Let's find out...

**Chapter 5: Reality Divides**

Auron chuckled. "You want to know how I know your name?"

"Yes!" I urged. "Tell me!"

"You'll just have to wait."

"AND WHY IS THAT!"

"We have company."

I turn away from Auron. Hundreds of Sinscales appeared from nowhere! They surrounded us in front and behind us. We were trapped.

Tidus was confident. "Get out of my town!"

"Some just can't wait to die!" Auron countered.

I smiled. "Just like Auron," I said to myself. I faced the Sinscales. "Prepare to meet your demise!" I shouted, and hammered away at the Sinscales.

Tidus leapt at each Sinscale and destroyed them. Auron unleashed a few Dragon Fangs as going away presents for the foes. I, however, was having a bit more trouble than I thought. _Must've been the Demi magic from Amnes,_ I thought to myself. After a few more Sinscales were killed, I noticed something. One of the Sinscale's wings were flickering. And the Sinscale faced Tidus. I knew what would happen.

"Tidus! Hit the deck!" I shouted.

Tidus turned to me, and nodded. He dropped to the ground. Just then, the Sinscale launched Spines from its wings. Luckily, the fiend missed and hit another Sinscale instead. Tidus got up. "Thanks," he said, and hammered away at the fiend that tried to kill him.

That's when I noticed something else. _When one Sinscale falls, two more will take its place._ "Hey, Auron?" I call to him.

Auron dodged an attack. "Yes?"

"Have you noticed something... odd about this battle?" I ask uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around."

Auron looked around. So did Tidus. By their expressions, I knew they figured out what was happening.

"There are too many of them," Auron said.

"How can we win?" Tidus asks.

Auron glances around. He smiles. "Strike the tanker."

"Are you crazy!" Tidus yells. "If we do that, it will explode!"

"Sorry Tidus, but I agree with Auron. If the tanker explodes, the Sinscales will become extinct."

"What about us? What happens to us?"

I sigh. "Look. We'll survive."

"How can you be so sure?" Tidus asks.

I started to say something, but Auron interrupts me. "Go! Hit the tanker!"

I sigh again. "Fine," I said. "Auron, Tidus, take care of the Sinscales. I'll destroy the tanker," I instruct.

They both nod. I grin. _Finally, my big chance, _I thought. I run up to the tanker. "Dance of the Gemini!" I shout (My first Overdrive). I hack away at the tanker with fast, accurate slashes from my blades. Fifty hits later, the tanker falls.

"Get ready for the explosion!" I yell, and I run away.

There was a massive explosion. The bridge flies through the air. All the Sinscales are gone. Tidus and I are hanging from the ledge. Auron is at the top. "Auron!" we yell. Auron stands there. "Come on Auron! Be a good guy, and help us up!" I shout. Uh oh. My grip is slipping. Tidus isn't do well either. "Well, I hope you had a good life," I say to Tidus, and I let go.

But to my surprise, Auron grabbed me by my collar. In his right hand was Tidus. He made it too. Auron looks behind him. "You are sure?" he asks the thing. Tidus and I stare at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" I yell at him. He brings us closer to his face. "This is it," he says. "This is your story." He lets us go. "Auron!" I scream, and I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What just happened here? How is it my story? Videogames and reality are totally different from each other. Where do I end up? Tune in next time!


	6. Castaways

**Chapter 6: Castaways**

_Ronoa... I promise... that I will find a way to save you..._

I woke up, shivering. I find myself on a rock, surrounded by water. As I look around, there's a lot of water. And a lot of ruins. "So this is the Baaj Temple..." I say to myself.

"This is a temple?"

I turn around. On another floating piece of rock was Tidus. "Hey Tidus!" I exclaim. "So glad to see you alive!"

"Ditto," he replies. "So, what's with this Baaj Temple thing?" he asks me.

I start to say something, but I sigh. "You'll know later."

"Aww, come on," he begs. "Tell me now."

"No!" I roared. "Let's explore for now."

Tidus sighs. "Fine. Lead the way."

And that's just what I did. Swimming through the ruins was harder than I thought. I would always get stuck on a jagged rock, or I would feel something brush against my leg. No matter, I still continued.

A few minutes later, we reach an island. There was something written on a pillar. It said: FEDR MACALANIA PAREHT DRA VUINDR BEMMYN OUI CEKRD.

Tidus tried to decipher it. "What does it say?" he asks.

I study the writing. "It looks like it's in Al Bhed," I reply.

Tidus looks at me, confused. "What's Al Bhed?"

"You'll figure it out later."

"Fine. But what does it say?"

"It says FEDR MACALANIA PAREHT DRA VUINDR BEMMYN OUI CEKRD."

"I mean in English!"

"Oh. It means WITHMACALANIA BEHIND THE FOURTH PILLAR YOU SIGHT."

Tidus stares at me. "How do you know that?"

"Consider it a hidden talent."

"What does it mean?"

"Just keep swimming, okay?"

"All right."

A minute later, we make it to dry land. "Finally! Dry land!" Tidus weeps, and drops to the ground, kissing the rocks.

"Uhh, dude? We're just on rocks of the ruins. It's not land."

"Stop ruining my fantasy!"

"Sorry, it's just that-"

I stop in mid-sentence. I heard a creaking sound. I looked down at the bridge we were on. Suddenly, it collapsed, dropping both me and Tidus into the deadly waters!

"Ahh!" we scream as we plunged into the depths.

After we surfaced, I called to Tidus. "Let's explore some more," I suggest.

Tidus, however, didn't like this idea. "Uh uh. No way. Your little actions led to serious consequences! I'm staying here!" He folded his arms.

"Fine. Be that way."

Suddenly, three monsters appeared from out of nowhere. "Sahagins," I say to myself. The Sahagins were green lizards with fins and an ugly orange-yellow tail. I call out to Tidus. "Ready to dispose of some fiend?" I shout to him.

Tidus smiled. "Any time," he replied, as we defeated two Sahagins. Tidus grinned even bigger. "Let's finish it!" he exclaimed, and swam towards the last fiend.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, another larger fiend comes along. It was another large fish with a cage for a stomach, two large pinchers, four tentacles, and an ugly head. "Tidus, watch out! It's Geosgaeno!" I shout as it devoured the last Sahagin.

"How do you know these things?" he asks me.

"Tell you later. We just have to fight this thing!"

"Are you crazy! We'll get eaten!"

"Calm down! Just hit it a few times for me to find an escape route!"

Tidus nodded, and slashed at the Geosgaeno. The fiend kept trying to cut Tidus in half, but it was unsuccessful. After a few minutes have passed, I found a cave. "Follow me!" I shouted to Tidus, and swam towards the cave.

Tidus followed, but he wasn't too thrilled about racing to the cave in a life-or-death situation. Geosgaeno swam faster than both of us thought. It smashed through many of the pillars. As we neared the cave, the fiend took a huge gulp. It was going to suck us in.

I was able to make it. I saw Tidus struggling to make it. "You can do it Tidus!" I shout. I looked around to find something useful. I smile. "One grenade, coming up!" I shouted as I threw it into Geosgaeno's mouth. A few seconds later, it blew up, and the fiend fled in terror.

When Tidus pulled himself out of the water, he extended his arm. "Good job," he thanked as I shook his hand. I couldn't help but to smile. "Don't you hate it when the big fiends are just way too dumb?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where did Tidus and I end up? What new fiends will try to kill us now? And who are those strangers who save us? Tune in next time!


	7. Fires, Klikk, and Al Bhed

Hey everyone! We last left off with Tidus and Tetsu-roku swimming in the Baaj Temple Ruins. They just barely escape from Geosgaeno, and have wandered inside the Ruins. What do they find? Let's find out...

**Chapter 7: Fires, Klikk, and Al Bhed**

"Wow, this place is huge."

Tidus was right. This place _was_ huge! There were two levels in this place, and what I guessed was a Great Hall was enormous! There was a huge glyph on the dirt brown floor. Parts of the walls were crumbling, and water was leaking from the ceiling. Rocks were also falling from the ceiling. And there was another factor that was important...

"So cold," Tidus shivered.

I sighed. "You wouldn't be so cold if you weren't wearing shorts," I shot at him. "Besides," I said while showing him my clothes like Vanna White, "these clothes are warmer."

Tidus sneered at me. "Because I'm in such a bad mood, _you_ will find something to make a fire." He poked me hard in the chest. I doubled in pain, clutching my stomach. "Fine, I'll go!" I said, as I heaved myself of the ground. "What are you going to be doing then?" I asked him.

Tidus smirked. "I will stay right here," he replied.

I growled. "Shut up," I said, and left the room.

I went into the room in the north. It was much harder to navigate than the ruins outside. Rocks were stacked in a manner that was almost impossible to even climb over. But I was able to do it. With a loud grunt, I pushed myself off the rocks onto the other side. I looked around. Nothing much. But something caught my eye.

It was a bouquet. It was withering from the lack of water. The leaves were brown, the same color as the stem. I thought this would be perfect to light, and I grabbed it.

"Now for something to start a fire," I said, and nearly killed myself trying to climb over the rocks.

As I entered the hall again, Tidus stood up. "What did you find?" he asked me.

I held up the bouquet. "Something to light a fire," I replied.

He frowned. "We need something to _start_ a fire also," he pointed out.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious." I said as I left the room to the south.

The room looked just the same as the last one, but there weren't any rocks. Just a lot of stairs. I grumbled as I made my way closer to the end of the hallway. At the end, there was an open desk. Inside the desk were pieces of flint. I smiled. "Perfect to make a fire!" I shout, and sprint back to the Great Hall.

Tidus was practicing his kicks when I ran up to him.

"Did you find something?"

I grinned as I showed him the black rocks. "Flint. Perfect to start a fire," I say, handing them over.

Tidus smiles too. He starts to make a fire. He failed. After a few more horrible failures, I stepped in. "Give me the flint," I said. He obeys. I rub the flint together. After what seemed to be an eternity, sparks flew. A small flame from the bouquet became a large campfire. I smirk at Tidus. Tidus lays down on his side and goes to sleep.

"I'm pretty worn out too," I said, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Tidus putting his head in the fire. I laugh. "Get your head out of that fire," I commanded. But that's not what he was doing.

Tidus waved his hands at the fire. "No, don't go out!" he shouted. At that precise moment, the fire went out. Silence. "Good going," I said as I headed for the small stream.

Tidus just sits there. "I'm hungry," he said randomly.

"Get your own food."

"What if I can't move?"

"I know you can move."

"But I'm-"

"Quiet!"

I listen carefully as Tidus sobs. _Something's coming,_ I thought. I knew what it was. But Tidus didn't.

"Tidus. Take out your Longsword," I command, taking out my daggers.

"Why?"

"Prepare to meet a Klikk."

Suddenly, a huge beast leaps from the walls, and lands a few feet in front of me. It had four long legs attached to a small brown body. It had a long, whip-like tail with a blade at the tip. "This… is a Klikk."

Tidus and I leap at the thing. I grumbled as it kept dodging our attacks. The Klikk was too powerful for us. The agility of that thing was unbelievable. Add the accuracy of the tail, and this fiend could easily take us down.

Tidus and I gasp for breath. "We'll never defeat it!" he shouts. I hang my head down. _He's right,_ I thought. _There's no way._

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion to my right. Tidus, the Klikk, and I look to see what caused it. A small group of people stood there. Three of them were men with these odd masks and overalls. One looked like a girl dressed in a red diving suit. The other one was very different (A/N: This is you, Tetsusgirlfriend!) She had long black hair that flowed down to her back. She wore a black kimono with a black corset. Her lips were also black. The only part of her that wasn't black was her eyes. They were a pale blue. She was tossing a grenade in her hand.

"Hieta, Rikku?" the black girl says.

"U'cc mud dnum yri yod," the other girl replies. "Oui ky ert nefi wor."

The girl wearing black grins, and starts Mixing things. Tidus and I stare at this girl. She grins. _What did she make? _I thought. She started to toss it up and down again. "Hellstorm!" she shouts, throwing this red grenade.

Firaga spells were cast at the Klikk. After the 10 spells were gone, the Klikk was now just a bunch of pyreflies.

We stare at the group of people as they walk towards us.

The girl in red, who I knew was Rikku, went up to Tidus, and put her head next to his ear. "Kunno," she says, and knees him hard in the stomach. He blacks out. "Tidus!" I scream. I try to get away, but the goth girl punches me hard in the gut. I double over in pain, and knock out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are these people? First they help us, and now they hurt us! What's going on? And what's with this discovery they made? Tune in next time!


	8. Meeting Rikku and Kinshi

Hey again! There's some idiotic asshole who calls himself GARBAGE, and he's starting to piss everyone off. He pissed me and Aurons a sexy dead guy off by giving us shit. So if you have a problem with this GARBAGE freak, tell me in your review. And if you're reading this, GARBAGE, you're gonna be dead meat (laughs demonically at GARBAGE's expense)

We last left off with Tidus and I being abducted by Al Bhed! Where'd they take us? Let's find out...

**Chapter 8: Meeting Rikku and Kinshi**

I woke up. I was on a hard piece of metal. I tried to stand up, but I fell. Moving was hard to do. It was cold, very cold indeed. Lights were shining in my eyes repeatedly. I had to keep my eyes closed because they were so bright. The sweet smell of saltwater told me that I was on a boat. When the lights weren't shining in my eyes, I scanned my surroundings. Two metal poles were sticking out sideways on the deck. A large metal object, knowing that it was the bridge, was in the back. That's what was shining the lights. I could also see the group of people who "saved" us from the Klikk.

Mustering all of my strength, I stood up. The men looked at me, guns in each hand. "Tuh'd tu yhodrehk vihho!" they said.

I put my hands in the air. Somehow, I knew what they said. I wasn't supposed to trick them. From this point on, I was starting to wonder if I was part Al Bhed... Then I remembered.

"Where's Tidus?" I asked them. They looked at each other. "Fryd tet ra cyo?" one of them asked the other. "Paydc sa," the other replied. One of the men walked over to the two girls. "Ec ra y veaht eh teckieca?" he asked the girl in red.

I grumbled. _These people aren't very smart, _I thought. _But what's weird is that I can understand them..._

"Zicd mayja ic ymuha vun y frema, ugyo?" she said to them. She turned to the girl in black. "Oui lyh aqbmyeh du res fryd'c paah rybbahehk, ugyo?"

The girl nodded, and came towards me. I stepped back. I had no idea what she was capable of. She destroyed the Klikk back in the ruins with one grenade. I gulped. I hope I wasn't next on her To-Destroy list.

"Where's Tidus?" I repeated.

The girl smiled. I cocked an eyebrow. _What's she getting at?_ She pointed towards the bridge. There, lying unconscious, was Tidus.

I turned back to the girl. "What did you do to him!" I shouted. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the collar. "Answer me!"

The girl got a little scared. "Calm down!"

I let go of her and stumbled back. I totally forgot that Al Bhed can speak English as well as Al Bhed. "Who are you, really?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Now I get the respect from you?" she shot back. She sighed. "My name's Kinshi, and the girl in red is-"

"I know who she is," I interrupted. "That's Rikku."

"You understood back in the ruins?"

"I can speak and translate Al Bhed."

She nodded in amazement. "Not a whole lot of Al Bhed haters can speak our dialect."

I stared at her. "I'm not an Al Bhed hater," I replied.

"We thought that too, but the men insisted that oui were a fiend."

"Uhh..."

"Oh. Oui means you."

I gaped. "Whatever." I pointed to Tidus. "He's alright, right?"

Kinshi sighed. "Being a fighter, you should know. But he's fine."

At that moment, Tidus woke up. He yawned. "yawn Morning everyone," he said, still trying to wake up. He looked around. "Uhh, where are we?" he asked me as he stood up.

"Apparently, we're not in Kansas anymore."

Tidus stared at me. "What's a Kansas?"

I shook my head. "Forget it." I turned to face Kinshi. "Tidus, this is Kinshi..." Kinshi waved. Tidus waved back. "...and that over there by the bow is Rikku." Rikku turned away from the water and waved.

Tidus nodded. "So, who are they?"

I told him the story of how we were "rescued" by the Al Bhed, and how they thought we were fiends. This made Tidus double over in laughter. He fell down, laughing hysterically. "You guys... thought... that we... were fiends!" he asked, still unable to control his laughing.

Kinshi sighed. "I didn't want to do this," she said as she whipped out a doll shaped like a cactus with legs and arms, "but I must." She put her empty hand in the air. Suddenly, a streak of lightning hit Tidus. Tidus cried in pain. "Oww!" he sobbed. "What was that for!"

Kinshi laughed. "For laughing uncontrollably and for being a great big pain in the ass."

Tidus whimpered, and laid down, trying to forget everything that had just happened to him.

It was hard to stifle a giggle. It seemed that way for Rikku. I bent over Tidus's crumpled body. "Calm down," I soothed. "Who knew that she was a Black Mage?"

Kinshi coughed. "Actually," she replied, "I'm a Warrior Mage!" The Cactuar doll changed from a stuffed animal to a long broad sword with needles around the blade. The sword was bright green with a brown handle, which had a carving of a Cactuar on it.

Tidus and I stared at her. We gazed in awe at the wondrous transformation. I chuckled. _She is kind of cute,_ I thought.

After a few minutes of staring at my crush, Tidus leapt at me, and punched me in the jaw. "Get a hold of yourself!" he roared as I fell to the ground. Rikku and Kinshi giggled hysterically.

I stood up, grinning. "How stupid did I look?" I asked.

"Like a person on a diet at the base of a mountain made of cake and ice cream," Rikku replied.

This made everyone laugh. Who knew Rikku could be so hilarious? I guess I was still getting used to my new life, because I forgot that Rikku was always funny.

Rikku straightened up and looked serious. "How did you get into a place like the Baaj Ruins?"

Tidus and I explained the best we could about the attack on Zanarkand, Auron, and Sin and Ronoa. Rikku and Kinshi nodded as we told the story. After we finished, one of the men came out from the bridge and onto the deck. He was carrying a tray of food. "Dinner's ready," he said. We stared at him. Silence. The man backed away. "I'll leave you guys alone," he said to break the silence, and went back inside.

Rikku sighed. "What you told us couldn't have been possible," she said.

Tidus and I looked at each other. "It is true!" I shot back. "We didn't come here by boat, plane, or magic, so how do you think we ended up there?"

Rikku was silent. "Zanarkand was destroyed about 1000 years ago," she said quietly.

"WHAT!" Tidus yelled.

"You said that you were from Zanarkand," she tried to explain. "But it was destroyed a thousand years ago. We don't know if Sin destroyed it, or if it was from the Machina War between Zanarkand and Bevelle, but..."

Kinshi spoke up. "You said you were near Sin," she mumbled. She stood up straight. "Oh my God! Rikku, they're sick!" she screamed.

"Calm down!" Tidus yelled at her. She stopped screaming. "What do you mean we're sick? Are we lechers or something?"

I decided to brag about my unknown knowledge again. "Sin lets out a toxin whenever you're near," I explained. "Since we were near Sin, we breathed the toxin."

Tidus just stared. "So... we're sick?" he asked Rikku.

"Afraid so," she replied solemnly.

I put my head near Tidus's ear. "What they don't know, and shouldn't know," I whispered, "is that Sin can teleport people to different times."

Tidus looked at me questionably. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

I growled. "I thought I told you that I'd tell you later!" I yelled. I stopped. Rikku, Kinshi, and Tidus were just looking at me, stupefied. I could feel the red hotness of embarrassment crawl all over me. "Uhh..." I tried to speak. "Uhh... nothing happened."

Everyone sighed. "Whatever," Kinshi said.

Rikku stepped forward. "I have a favor to ask you two."

Tidus and I looked at each other. "What kind of favor?" Tidus asked while folding his arms.

Rikku cleared her throat. "The reason that we're here in the ocean is because there's something below us. Me and my crew tried to investigate using machina- machines- to determine what was under us. But each time we made out a shape, some stupid fiend would eat our machina. I tried going down there myself, but it was too deep and dangerous for me to go alone. So I was wondering..."

Kinshi interrupted. "Will you go with us?" she said quickly. She made a puppy dog pout towards me.

Tidus stared into space. I went red in the ears. I smirked. "Of course we'll help. Isn't that right, Tidus?" Tidus was too busy eating. He started to choke. Rikku fetched him a glass of water. "Here, drink this," she said, as Tidus grabbed to glass and chugged it. He coughed. "Thanks," he said.

Rikku smiled. "You'll choke if you eat too fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't wait to see what we're going to find underwater! But Rikku said that fiends were down there... What if a big fiend tries to eat us? Tune in next time!


	9. Calamari and My Sister

Hello again! First I'll put up answers to my reviews, and then I'll start the story.

**Zysos: **Well, updating fast will be a thing of the past. School is well under way, and I've got to study for mid-terms.

**Aurons a sexy dead guy: **I'm so glad you might remake your story! It was so good too (especially since I was in it!)

**Srius123: **I only said that I wanted to hunt down GARBAGE. But, yes, we can hunt him down together. Have an idea where to look?

Anyway, we last left off where Kinshi and Rikku asked us to help them find an underwater machina... Let's find out!

**Chapter 9: Calamari and My Sister**

Rikku walked towards the bow of the deck. "You guys ready?" she asked us. Tidus and I grinned. Our first awesome mission in Spira! We couldn't wait. Tidus made no hesitation and dove off the bow. "Tidus!" I called to him, searching the dark waters. Kinshi showed no emotion and trotted towards the bridge.

I turned to her. "Where you going?" I asked.

Kinshi looked back. "I'm not going on a stupid swim," she replied forcefully, and headed inside.

_She has major issues, _I thought. I sighed and ran towards the bow of the boat, and dove into the dank ocean. I inhaled sharply as the icy cold water covered me. Rikku laughed. "How's the water?" she giggled. "Cold enough for you?"

_She thinks this is funny! _I thought. _I'll show her funny!_

I shoved my head under the surface. I took a huge gulp, and resurfaced. My cheeks were like chipmunk cheekslike whenthey store nuts in their mouths. I spit water at her. Rikku gasped as she jumped back. "It's perfectly fine," I replied coldly.

"Very funny," she said, and dove in after me.

Tidus resurfaced. "Come on, slowpokes!" he commanded, and swam underwater.

Rikku and I looked at each other. "Let's go," she said, and dove. I sighed, and swam after them.

It was hard to see. There were a lot of bubbles clouding my vision as we swam deeper. Since it was dark, there was no light to guide us. But as I swam deeper, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I made out a shape. It looked like a sunken ship.

A few minutes later, Rikku stopped us. I looked at the bulky object. It wasn't only a ship. It was more like an underwater city!These structureswere etched into the rocky cliffs. There were a few spotlights on the tops of the buildings, but they didn't seem to be working. "There are fiends inside," she said. "Are you still willing to go on?"

Tidus scoffed. "The only fiends here are Piranhas," he explained. "There isn't much else here, and those are pathetic fiends. Let's get moving!" He swam inside the opening. Rikku followed.

I smiled. "Like father, like son," I said, and headed inside.

Inside the city looked much more like a ship. Digital readouts were still displayed on the walls. This colossal engine was the most awe-inspiring. There were many parts to the engine. There were also these blue tubes on the sides of it, possibly containing electricity to power the city, or ship, or whatever this thing is.

As I floated there, staring at the engine, Rikku swam up to me. "Come on!" she told me. "The thing I want you two to see is in the next room." I shrugged. _I'll have more time to see this after she shows us,_ I thought, and followed her into the room.

Tidus was already powering up a console at the end. I couldn't help to bear a grin. He was pounding the screen with his fists to get it to work. "Just like Tidus," I said to Rikku. When I received no reply, I looked at her. She was swimming up towards Tidus. "Guess she's trying to help," I said to myself, and floated there, waiting for them to finish up.

After a few minutes passed, there was a loud groan coming from outside the ship. I looked out the side window. Lights were flashing outside. I turned towards Tidus. "I think you powered up the city!" I exclaimed.

Rikku smiled. "Good job, Tidus."

Tidus shrugged. "You gotta do what ya' gotta do," he said, and swam away.

As soon as we reached the engine room, I had a feeling that I was forgetting something. Then it hit me. "Look out!" I screamed, and swam towards the engine.

"What's going on?" they shouted.

I pointed behind them. "Get your weapons ready!" I replied. "Because a Tros is coming!"

They turned away from me, and stared at the amazing fiend. It resembled a purple octopus, with a tan football helmet-like shell around its head. It had yellow eyes and had a mouth with several sharp teeth.

"What is that?" Tidus asked.

"Didn't you hear me before?" I replied. "It's a Tros!"

Rikku looked uneasy. "I don't have that many grenades left," she said with uncertainty. "What do we do?"

I smiled evilly. "I thought you'd never ask," I said. I face Tidus. "You, go and hack away at the monster." Tidus nods, and swims towards the beast, Longsword at the ready. Then I face Rikku. "And you, you go and steal as many grenades as you can from the beast. And don't worry," I added, seeing the nervous look on her face. "I'll protect you."

This makes her feel more safe. "All right," she says with her claws out. "Let's go."

I swim up towards the beast, with Rikku behind me. As I slash the Tros with my Twin Swords, I yell, "Now!"

Rikku rushed towards the Tros, and stole 6 grenades. "I did it!" she exclaimed, and threw a grenade at the fiend.

It made a direct hit. The Tros was fleeing to the other side of the chamber. Tidus and Rikku laughed triumphantly. But I knew better. "The fiend isn't fleeing," I tried to explain to them. "It's going to use a technique called Nautilus Charge. It'll attack all three of us at once and deal a lot of damage!"

But before they could reply, we were hit with Tros' tentacles. I hear Rikku shriek and Tidus yell in pain. "Don't give up!" I encourage them, and give them a potion each. "When it moves away again, I'm going to grab onto one of its tentacles. Then you two will corner it using a Pincer Attack, where you surround the fiend to prevent it from using Nautilus Charge again. Then unleash your strongest moves."

The Tros, seeing that my friends were at full health again, fled to the other side of the chamber again. It was fast, but I was faster. I grabbed the end of the tentacle just as it made its way past the engine. I sliced part of the tentacle off. Tros screamed in pain as the tentacle writhed to the bottom of the room. "Now!" I shouted.

Tidus and Rikku nodded. They swam as fast as they could to surround Tros. It worked. The Pincer Attack was successful against this fiend. "Unleash your overdrives!" I shouted as I swam away from the beast.

"Spiral Cut!" I heard Tidus shout as he leapt through the water gracefully and hit the Tros square on its head. I could see Rikku Mix something.

"Rolling Thunder!" she yelled as she threw her solution at the Tros. Several Thundaga spells hit the Tros. It started to squirm in a disturbing way. Pyreflies took over. We breathed a sigh of relief. Tros was defeated.

"Good job," I congratulated the two as we headed out of the ship.

Tidus and Rikku grinned. "Looks like Tros became calamari sushi!" Tidus joked.

"That was so not funny," Rikku answered as we surfaced.

But before I swam out of the water, I looked at the ship one more time. I gaped at the block of mass. I was wrong. It wasn't a ship, nor a city. "It's an airship!" I shout. It looked just like the one Rikku will have later. "I have to catch up, or else they'll think I drowned," I told myself, surfaced, and jumped up on the ship.

As I jumped over the guardrails, I could see Tidus stuffing his face, and choking, once more. "You'll choke if you eat too fast," I heard Rikku say. I laughed. This was the life. Meeting two people from FFX was amazing! _I can't wait to meet the others! _I thought. Suddenly, Kinshi walked out from the bridge. I turned away towards the night sky, hoping that she didn't see me look so stupid.

"So how was the trip?" she asked me with no interest whatsoever.

"Oh, it was fine," I replied. "We only just discovered an airship guarded by a Tros and almost got our asses handed to us."

Kinshi looked up. Great. I said something that she paid attention to. "Did you say you discovered an airship?" she asked with a hint of excitement.

I gulped. "Shouldn't of told you that," I said quickly. "Just don't tell Rikku, okay? She'll flip out if she learns about it."

Kinshi turned away. "I've always wanted to fly on an airship. It must be breathtaking to feel the wind whipping against your face."

Suddenly, a large shape emerged from the ocean, creating a huge wave. Everyone started screaming and yelling, except for me, because I knew this was going to happen. "Ronoa..." I talked to her. "Why are you doing this?"

All of a sudden, something pierced my stomach. I gasped in pain as I looked down. There were two small blades digging into my skin. Blood was flowing all over the place. "Tetsu!" I heard everyone shout, as I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a twist! What happened to the others? Will I end up with them, wherever Ronoa sends them? Tune in next time!


	10. Welcome to Besaid Island

Hello again! We left off with Tidus, Rikku, Kinshi, and Tetsu being transported by Ronoa to who knows where. Where do we land? Let's find out...

**Chapter 10: Welcome to Besaid Island**

_I'm walking... walking through nothing. I'm in total blackness. But I see a small platform with light. I'll walk to it..._

_I notice someone there. "Kinshi?" I say, squinting into the darkness. "Is that you?"_

_She nods. "It's me," she replies. "But this is just a dream."_

_I hang my head in shame. "That's all, huh?"_

_"Yeah." She sounds emotionless._

_I take a step towards her. "What's with you?" I ask forcefully. She looks up. "Before you were all happy and joyful in a scary way."_

_She sighs. "It's just..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Okay. Before we met, my fiancee ditched me at the last moment. His name was Trayuko, and he was a selfish and greedy pervert." As she said this, I thought, _How do I know that name?

_She continued. "We were living in Home, a place where many, if not all, Al Bhed live. It's in the Bikanel Desert. I might have to show you sometime." She smiled slightly._

_I grinned. "Now you're cheering up," I praised._

_She shook her head. "Anyway, I want you to have this." She extended her hand. Her hand grasped something shiny. I took it. It was a ring. It had three blue sapphires and two red rubies encrusted on the edge, and a large diamond in the center. "It's beautiful," I exclaim._

_"It is. Give it to someone you love, someone you care for." She turned and walked away. "This is goodbye, for now."_

I woke up. I was facedown in water. I clutched my throat, gasping for breath as I surfaced. I took a look around. Seagulls flew overhead. Waves calmly brushed against me. I also noticed a small island. There was a small beach, but there was a port and many hills. "Besaid Island," I tell myself. But there was one thing I noticed too well.

He was floating there, motionless. "Tidus, get up," I command. No movement. I was starting to tick off. "Get up, Tidus. I mean it." Still, no movement. I sighed. Maybe there was a different approach. I heard my stomach growl. I sneer. "Perfect," I said to myself. "Hey Tidus! Dinnertime!" I shout in his ear.

"Where?" he replies immediately, shaking his head to find his perfect meal. I backed away as he started spinning around. After a few minutes, he stopped. "I don't see anything," he said. He took a big sniff. "Or smell anything."

"That's because I lied to you."

"You son of a bitch."

"Thank you."

At that moment, something sped towards Tidus like a speeding bullet. "Tidus, watch it!" I warn. Tidus spun around. His eyes bulged. He ducked as the object grazed his hair, and landed in the water.

I picked it up. It was a blitz ball. It was a white ball with two large blue stripes on both sides with several smaller blue stripes. There was some weird yellow writing on both stripes.

"Hey! You okay?"

Tidus and I turn to face the beach. There was a group of guys in yellow uniforms standing on the sand. Two of them had brown skin, both with tattoos, and about the same height. "Letty and Jassu," I tell myself. One was skinny and had a green headband on. "Datto," I said. One was muscular, had short red hair, and had a white strip on his nose. "That must be Botta," I remind myself. Another was plump and had jet black hair. "I know that that's Keepa," I said.

The last one was someone I would never forget. He was tall and tan skinned. He had a blue headband covering some of his red spiked hair. He had a necklace with a fish symbol on it. He wore similar gauntlet patterns on his left arm. He had olive green sandals. It looked like he needed a shave, too. His facial hair was sprouting from his chin.

"Hey Wakka!" I shout to him.

The group looks at each other. "Do you know him, Cap'n?" Letty asks.

Wakka shakes his head. "Never seen 'em before," he replies. "Probably some newcomers from Kilika, ya?" He turns to us. "You guys okay?" he asks again.

I turn to Tidus. "Let's show them our new Blitz Shot," I tell him.

He smiles. "Sure. On the count of three. One..." We dive underwater. He puts up two fingers. _Two,_ I thought. I knock the ball into the air. He puts up three fingers. I nod. We shoot out of the water. We both spin counterclockwise, and I dive. Tidus kicks the ball. Hard. I mean, this ball went flying. The blitz ball grazed through the water, and flew right past Wakka.

Everyone ducked out of the way. When the ball was out of sight, Wakka turned to us. "Whoa," he said, and smiled.

Tidus and I walked up onto the beach. We were greeted by the shocked blitz ball team. Wakka checked us. "You... you wouldn't mind showing us again?" he asked. Tidus and I looked at each other. "Why not?" I said, and dove into the water. Tidus followed.

We repeated the same move again, and headed back. We exchanged high-fives. "That, my dear friends, is called the Dragon Shot," I bragged. "I made it up myself." Everyone muttered in agreement.

"I can believe that," Wakka agreed. "Anyway, I'm Wakka, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs," he said, looking proud of himself. "Hi. I'm Tetsu-roku, please call me Tetsu, and this is Tidus." Tidus perked up. "You mean you're a blitz ball team?" he asked.  
"Yeah," he replied. "Aren't you on a blitz ball team? 'Cause if not, you're welcome on ours."

"I'm on a team, the Zanarkand Abes!"

Silence. The team looked at him carefully. I sighed. "Don't embarrass me," I whispered harshly to Tidus. "What? Oh, I mean, I got too close to Sin, and, uhh..."

"Really?" Wakka exclaimed. "Thankfully, you're alive. Praise be to Yevon." The Aurochs did their prayer. I leaned towards Tidus's ear. "Don't mention Zanarkand to anyone," I reminded him. "People will talk."

"Don't worry about it," Wakka said. "This used to be a great city too." He looked up at the ruins on the cliffs. "This city was run by machina-machines- before Sin came. Because of machina, Sin terrorizes people. We have summoners to destroy it, but there's only one true way to kill it, and that's to repent for all our sins. It's a hard thing to do, ya? But I know we can do that."

Wakka walks away. "Follow me. I'll take you to my hometown."

Tidus follows, but I dive into the water. "Where you going?" he asks me.

"I'll catch up," I replied, and took a left.

I landed in a small alcove. "Perfect, it's still here," I congratulated myself as I opened the chest. It was the Moon Crest, one of the many Celestial Items. I stuffed it into my pocket and dove into the water.

I caught up with Tidus and Wakka as they reached a lagoon. Tidus stares at the awesome pool of water and reef. Wakka steps behind him.

**_Splash_**

Wakka pushed Tidus into the water. "What was that for?" he yelled.

Wakka laughed heartily. "Just something to-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because I shoved him into the water too.

**_Splash_**

Tidus laughed as Wakka surfaced. His cool red hair was dripping in front of his face. "Hey, that took me an hour to gel!" he shouted at me.

I laughed hysterically. "Sorry! Couldn't help myself." I turned away.

Wakka was curious. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to take something called the scenic route. It's a path where you don't have to get wet and don't have to fight fiends."

Wakka sighs. "Whatever. This is a shortcut. See you at Besaid!" He and Tidus dive into the water.

I walk away. I come to a hill. "Let's see if I can climb this thing," I tell myself as I scale the hill. It was much harder than I thought. I guess I was expecting fiends to come up and bite my head off, so whenever I heard a small noise, I fell on my ass.

After several minutes of anxiety attacks, I finally made it, and kept going. As I walked, I saw these amazing waterfalls. It was a sight to behold. The roar from the waterfall was surprisingly soothing, and the path seemed to promote the beauty of the falls. I couldn't stay long, for I had to meet Wakka and Tidus at the village. So I walked faster.

I saw these really cool ruins. Tall red pillars with green moss stood proudly against the trees. There were several of them, which gave them even more beauty and finesse. As I neared my destination, I saw another message in Al Bhed.

"Let's see," I said as I studied the message. KILIKA YHT BIKANEL ZUEH YC UHA.

"Okay, so it reads 'KILIKAAND BIKANEL JOIN AS ONE'." I stopped in silence. "Oh my god, I did it again," I told myself. "So cool! Can't wait to tell the others!" I rushed towards the village.

Finally, I made it to the gates. Two men, however, brushed past me brusquely. One, who I knew was Luzzu, had blue jeans and red hair. The other one, Gatta, had black hair and looked like a soldier. "Be on your guard," Luzzu advised. "There are fiends on the road today!"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I thanked him, and they left.

Just then, Tidus and Wakka made it. They were soaking wet, and they looked beat up. "Not a word, Tetsu. Not one word," Tidus warned.

Wakka and I laughed. "Don't worry about it Tidus," Wakka assured him. "Besides, we got some AP, ya?"

Tidus hung his head. Wakka sighed. "Anyway, welcome to Besaid Village!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was long! Besides, how great is Besaid Village? What's so important about summoners? And when do we get to meet Yuna! Tune in next time!


	11. The Crusaders

Hey everyone! We last left off with finding Besaid Village. Let's see what happens!

**Chapter 11: The Crusaders**

The village was beautiful. Small colorful huts were lined up on each side. In the back was a giant building. I knew from my gameplay that it was the Besaid Temple. The temple was big and gray. The only other word that could explain how beautiful the temple was is 'amazing'. The architecture was brilliant. It must have took years to just carve the curved pillars.

Wakka turned to us. "You do remember the Prayer of Yevon, right?" he asked us. I looked at Tidus. He looked very confused. So I bailed him out. "We were attacked by Sin, Wakka. You expect us to remember everything?" I shouted.

Wakka backed down. "Take it easy, take it easy," he apologized. "I'll show you." He made a complete circle with his arms, brought them together to make a sphere, and bowed. "Now you."

We did the prayer. It seemed pretty cool. I haven't exactly done that since I first played FFX. Wakka nodded his head. He looked at me. "You did good, ya?" I smiled. Then he looked at Tidus. "Not sure about you though. But you did good enough." Tidus hung his head down in shame.

Wakka laughed. "Don't worry about it, ya? I'll show you to my tent." He left towards the village, and we followed.

It was amazing inside. The kitchen took one entire side of the tent. The table and couch was in the back. There was only one bed on the side. "I'm guessing that's your bed," I said.

Wakka grinned. "Don't tell me you lost your sense of logic too," he replied. "Anyway, you should pay a visit to the temple. But before that, you should meet the Crusaders in the lodge. It's the large blue tent closest to the temple." He sat down on the couch. When he didn't notice that we left, he looked impatient. "Get a move on!" he exclaimed and shoved us out the flap.

We fell to the ground. "How rude," I said sarcastically.

Tidus laughed. "Guess we should check out the lodge." He ran to the tent.

I opened the flap. It was an inn alright. There was a check-in counter and beds in the back. There were several spears leaning against the tent walls. Two men were sitting at the table. I remembered them from earlier.

"Hey Luzzu and Gatta!" I greeted.

They turned around. "Hey," Luzzu greeted. Gatta stood up. "This is a private conversation of the Crusaders! Leave at once!" He pointed to the flap.

I looked at Tidus. I leaned towards his ear. "Stay for the origin of the Crusaders," I pointed out.

Tidus stared at me. "How do you-"

Luzzu stood up. "Calm down, Gatta," he said. "They were attacked by Sin."

Gatta stared at us with horror. "You were attacked by Sin?" he shouted so the entire tent could here. The innkeeper looked at us quizzically. I shooed her away. "See you guys later!" I said quickly and ran outside.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tidus came out. "Thanks!" he said. Luzzu and Gatta waved goodbye. I stepped in front of Tidus. "Tell me what you learned about the Crusaders."

Tidus tried to think. "Well, Mi'ihen formed the group 800 years ago as the Crimson Blades. They were formed to defeat Sin. Their goal is to kill Sin permanently." He stopped. "That's all I remember."

I sighed. "Good enough. Now, let's go pray at the temple." Before I left, Tidus stopped me. "How do you know everything?" he asked me.

"Tell you later," I answered quickly and ran to the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crusaders seem pretty cool. But now it's time to pray at the temple. Tune in next time!


	12. The Summoner's Temple

Hello! Tidus and I headed for the temple in the last chapter. This time, we learn about the summoners and the principles of Yevon. Sounds interesting... And I apologize if this chapter isn't very long!

**Chapter 12: The Summoner's Temple**

We headed inside the temple. I stared in amazement. Do you remember what I said about how amazing the temple looked from the inside? Well, the inside is that multiplied by a thousand! There were dozens of statues in what looked like to be pews of a church. They were all praying. There were two statues near the stairway. One, I knew was Lord Braska, but the other one wasn't recognizable. I looked at the ceiling. There were two large figures carved from the ceiling, reaching out to each other. One was Lord Zaon, and the other was Lady Yunalesca. In the center was a banner of Yevon.

I nudged Tidus with my shoulder. "You paying attention to the detail?" I asked him. When I didn't receive an answer, I looked at him. He was staring at the door at the top of the stairs. Before I could stop him, he ran up the flight of the stairs.

"Hey, come back here!"

Before he made it to the top, an old voice rang off the walls. He stopped. As if mesmerized, he walked down the stairs towards an old man. He wore a priest's gown of Yevon. He was a bit shorter than me, but he was much wiser.

I stared in confusion as the priest talked to Tidus. Sometimes, the priest laughed. Other times, he scolded Tidus. I remembered this part from my game. Tidus is learning about the summoners and the teachings. I chuckled. I wonder how he'll tell the priest that he lost his memory from Sin. I decided to wait for him outside, so I left.

A few minutes later, he came out. I got up off the stairs and walked over to him. "So, what did you learn this time?" I quizzed him.

He frowned. "Do we have to do this every time I learn something new?" he asked.

I grinned and nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He cleared his throat. "Well, these people called summoners go and pray at each temple to receive something like a blessing from a Fayth. You do know what a Fayth is, right?"

I sighed. "I know everything about Spira," I replied.

Tidus whined. "Why is it that you know everything and I don't have a clue what is going on here!"

I ignored him. "Continue."

He sighed. "Anyway, if the prayer to the Fayth is heard, the summoner is blessed with a spirit called an Aeon. They come in different shapes and forms and have different powers."

I nodded in approval. "Well done," I congratulated him. "Couldn't have put it better myself."

He smiled. He knew that he was starting to learn about this new world. In a way, I pitied him. Here he was, for seventeen years, and he didn't even know about Spira. If that happened to me, I don't know what I'd do. Luckily, I know a lot about this world, or else I'd be as confused as Tidus.

"You wanna go to Wakka's hut and sleep the night away?" I asked him.

At the sound of 'sleep', he loosened up. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he shouted like a little kid, and ran off. Of course, being a blitz ball star, he didn't run like a kid. I followed him.

When we reached Wakka's tent, he was lying down on the floor near the bed. He looked pretty tired. Wakka looked up to see us hovering over him. "Take a nap! You looked bushed," he offered. We nodded. Tidus took the bed. I, however, was stuck on the couch.

Before I went to sleep, I asked Wakka something so important that if I didn't know now I might not live to see the next day. "When's dinner? I'm starving."

Wakka laughed his hearty laugh. "It'll be done in a few." He got serious. "Now get some sleep! You've got a big day tomorrow!"

I was going to ask what we were going to do, but I drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, at least Tidus knows what a summoner is! But he thinks summoners are old geezers who have too much free time. Boy, is he wrong! Tune in next time!


	13. The Cloister of Trials

Hello again! We last left off with Tidus learning about Yevon and summoners. And we get to return today! What'll happen? Let's find out! But first, don't forget to check for my new story coming up near Christmas time! Oh, and Tetsusgirlfriend, I am sorry for ignoring you that day... Anyway, let the story commence!

**Chapter 13: The Cloister of Trials**

_I'm in a dark room. There is nothing there, not even a floor. I'm looking around, desperately trying to find a way out. Then, a door opens. Light pours inside. I flinch, not used to the light. But I head towards it. I start to run. But as I head closer to the light, the light dimmed. As I was a hand's length away, the light was gone. I screamed._

I woke up. Sweating profusely from my nightmare, I glanced around. It was dawn. Pink and orange beams of light poured through the tent flap. Steam rose from the oven. I sniffed the air. Well-cooked lobster and pike. Yummy! As I got off of my bed, I noticed that Tidus was already gone. Wakka was gone too. Knowing where Tidus went, I left the tent and ran towards the temple.

The temple doors were still shut. Typical. The monks were too careful these days. I pushed the doors open.

To my surprise, the torches were lit. I found it odd that the temple was locked and the torches were aflame. I saw Tidus and Wakka at the bottom of the stairs. As I walked towards them, I overheard what Tidus was yelling.

"Why don't you go in and help?"

Wakka sighed. "Because it's forbidden," he replied. "Only guardians are allowed in there."

But Tidus didn't back down. "What if the summoner dies?" he shot back. "That's what the priest told me!" Without hearing what Wakka had to say, he ran up the stairs and in the door.

I followed Tidus, without even greeting Wakka.

I found myself in a room. There was a glyph on the back wall. I decided to touch it. It felt so rough, it must have been carved into the wall. Suddenly, I hear a low rumble coming from behind me. I turned around quickly. Another glyph appeared. But it was a neon green. I looked at it. Suddenly, it disappeared and the wall rose, revealing a secret passage.

"Well that could have given me a heart attack," I said to myself. Then I slapped my forehead. I've played this game several times before! I should have known about this. Duh! But I walked into the passage and down the stairs.

As I descended the stairs, there was a glyph on the wall. There was also a small holder under it. A green orb pulsated on the holder. I took it.

"Sweet, a Glyph Sphere!" I exclaimed.

I ran down the stairs to find a door in my path. I tried to shove it open, but it wouldn't budge. Then I found a panel. Without thinking, I inserted the sphere. The door creaked open. I shrugged and walked inside.

A few minutes of running around inserting spheres like crazy (A/N: If I described the process of the Cloister of Trials, it would take about two pages), I found a chest in front of a glyph. I opened the chest. Inside was a large staff. "Yay! A Rod of Wisdom!" I yelled to myself.

I returned to a large room with a pedestal near the center. I decided to push it towards the flashy thing on the ground. It caught and sunk to the floor. Suddenly it disappeared. I found myself moving. Down.

When the elevator stopped, I walked towards the circular room. There was Lulu, a young woman with black hair, black lips, black dress, black boots, and black belts around her legs. In fact, everything was black except for her eyes. They were red.

There was also Kimahri, a tall blue being known as a Ronso. For his species, he was very short. He had gray hair and a large blue armlet. He also had a traditional Ronso banner around his waist, held up by a red rope. And there, in the middle of the room, was Tidus.

I ran up to him. I spun him around. "Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing!" I shouted in his face. He flinched every word I said.

"I... I... I don't know!" he replied quickly.

As soon as I was going to yell at him again, movement caught my eye. It was Wakka.

He walked up to us. "You're in a lot of trouble, you know that!" he shouted at us. Before Tidus started to talk back, I took over. "Sorry, I was trying to stop him," I replied.

Wakka looked at me. He sighed. "Whatever. Since you're here, might as well introduce you to everyone here." He pointed towards Lulu. "That's Lulu. She has a bit of a short fuse, but she's pretty cool most of the time." Then he pointed at Kimahri. "That's Kimahri. He's a Ronso. He's been Yuna's friend since she was four."

Tidus cocked his head. "Who's Yuna?" he asked.

I was just about to answer his question when the Fayth door opened. Two young women stepped out. One was Yuna. She had brown hair and wore a blue dress skirt. She had a yellow ribbon around her waist with these white and pink arm cuffs. As she slowly walked out, she tripped. Tidus started, but Kimahri got there first. He caught her before she hit the ground. Yuna stood up. "I did it," she said. "I finally became a summoner!"

Another woman stepped forward. She looked oddly familiar. She had a black garment fairly similar to Lulu's. I gasped as she descended the stairs. She had her Cactuar doll out. "She's not the only one who became a summoner. I did too!" she shouted.

I walked up to her. "Kinshi! Is that you?" I asked her.

The girl looked at me. She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What a twist! Not only did I meet Yuna, but Kinshi was here too! That marked an amazing day in my calendar! Well, Kinshi explains how she got here, and why she chose to become a summoner with Yuna. Tune in next time!


	14. Kinshi's Story

Hello again! I'm very sorry I haven't been able to write for months. Blame the holiday season :) Anyway, I did promise that I would start writing again, so let's get started!

**Chapter 14: Kinshi's Story**

"I still can't believe you're here in Besaid."

Kinshi, the group, and I left the temple for some fresh air. Yuna decided to show the village her first summon. I wasn't too interested. Like the game, a giant red bird swooped down from the heavens and let Yuna touch it. Everyone was in awe at both Valefor and Yuna's bravery. Kinshi and I, however, were away from the group, sitting on the temple steps.

Kinshi smiled. "Well, someone's gotta look after you," she replied.

I frowned. "Whatever. I probably had a better time than you before our reunion," I shot back.

"Yeah, right."

I stood up, my anger building up inside me. "Then tell me about it!" I yelled. I must have yelled a little too loud, because everyone was staring at me. Even Kimahri was looking at me. Kinshi giggled. I hate it when she giggles. Blushing furiously, I sat down again.

"So, tell me what you did before I met you here," I said politely.

Kinshi shook her head. "Boys will be boys," she muttered. Then she looked deeply into my eyes. "Well, I guess it all started at the beach..."

_**Kinshi's Point of View**_

_I woke up, not knowing where I was. The sun was shining, the waves roaring as they overlapped each other. I could hear the palm trees rustling in the wind. I heard a voice call out to me. _

_'Hey, you okay?'_

_I grunted as I lifted myself off the ground. I nodded to the stranger. I couldn't tell who it was; my vision was blurred. As I walked over to him, my breathing staggered, and I fell into darkness._

_When I came to, I was in a small hut. Pottery was lined up against the walls... er, flaps. A table was in the center, with lots of fruits. The stove was on, meaning that whoever lived here was cooking more fruits. A man was towering over me._

_'Ahh!'_

_I fell off the bed. The stranger laughed. I could've killed him for that. But he did care for me, so I did nothing._

_The stranger helped me up. 'You okay?' he asked. I nodded. He smiled._

_'Glad to hear it. Name's Wakka,' he introduced himself._

_'Kinshi' was all I could struggle to say._

_Wakka nodded. 'Well, least you're okay. It could've been worse, ya?' I stifled a laughter. He had no idea what had happened the last few days._

_Silence filled the tent. After a moment, Wakka decided to break the silence. 'So, ever heard of summoners?'_

_I perked up. Summoners... I've heard it before. They were supposed to be the ones that could defeat Sin. But I also heard from the Al Bhed that they had to be sacrificed in order to complete the pilgrimage. 'Yeah, I have. What of it?'_

_Wakka laughed. Note to self: avoid making Wakka laugh. Too loud and too scary. 'Well, a friend of mine is becoming a summoner. And I thought that maybe you could help her through her training?'_

_I had to weigh the consequences. I could help a summoner defeat Sin, and rid Spira of evil, at least until the Calm ends. On the other hand, the Al Bhed wouldn't like it, and I have a feeling we'll end up there soon. But it didn't matter. 'Sure,' I agreed. 'Just tell me what I have to do.'_

_The next few weeks were tough. Well, the first day was easy. I got to know everyone's names. Easy enough. But after that, it was all uphill. I had to recite the books of Yevon over and over again so Yuna could memorize the teachings. I also had to quiz her on the past summoners, and who their guardians were. I could've died from boredom._

_Finally, the day came. Yuna was supposed to become a full-fledged summoner. As we neared the temple steps, I had a crazy idea. Maybe I could be a summoner. I mean, I taught this girl everything about being a summoner. It was boring, sure, but I may know more than her. I told everyone to wait before we enter the Cloister of Trials, and headed for the library. I looked through dozens of books before I found my answer. _"If the training has been completed for two persons, they have the privilege of entering the Cloister of Trials and trying for a summoner."_ Which meant that two people could become summoners at the same time! I headed towards the entrance of the temple, grinning. But I realized Wakka wasn't there. My grin turned into a frown. 'Where's Wakka?' I asked._

_Lulu spoke up. 'You took so long in there, he just left, gathered his teammates, and headed towards the beach to practice blitzball,' she replied._

_I sighed. 'Anyway, let's head up to the Cloister of Trials. I have something to tell you!'_

_**My Point of View**_

"...and that was right before you arrived," she finished.

I listened to her entire story nonstop for ten minutes. "Wow, you sure were busy," I commented.

Kinshi grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey, you guys done yet!"

We turned towards the village square. Wakka was calling us. "What is it Wakka?" I yelled.

Wakka sure was happy. "Tonight is the celebration of our summoners!" he roared. At that moment, everyone cheered and applauded. I turned to Kinshi. "They like you," I said.

Kinshi punched me playfully. "They love me, but hate you."

I stood up. "That's it!" I yelled playfully.

Everyone was looking at me. "What are you looking at!" I shouted. They turned away. "Anyway, isn't there another way you could be, I don't know... nice!"

Kinshi stood up and walked away. "Sorry, it'll have to wait 'til tonight. Gotta get some beauty sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not bad after a month's break, huh? Next time, we get to find out what happens at the campfire tonight and we start to leave for our pilgrimage! It's going to be exciting!


	15. The Beast Goes On

Welcome once again to Tetsu's Story! (applause) Recalling what happened last chapter, Kinshi told me a great deal about her stay in Besaid. Now, the next morning, we're leaving for Kilika!

**Chapter 15: The Beast Goes On**

The next morning, I stepped out of the lodge. What a bright sunny day. The birds are chirping, the trees blowing with the wind, an argument between Kinshi and Tidus... "What's going on now?" I asked myself. Knowing that I couldn't know without asking, I ran towards them.

The pair seemed to be yelling about who will destroy Sin first. Tidus was bragging how Yuna could easily kill Sin blindfolded. And Kinshi... she was punching him in the gut, screaming how she will beat Sin. As I step up, they stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Umm... hi guys," I greeted them nervously.

Silence. Then...

"Who's better?" "I know I'm better." "Come on, Tetsu. We'll have some 'fun' tonight, if you know what I mean..." "Don't listen to that witch." "WHO YOU CALLING A WITCH!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They stared at me, dumbstruck. I stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at the two of them. Silence. But who else could come and break the silence than...

"I knew I'd find you guys somewhere, ya?"  
Wakka. He walked briskly towards us. I couldn't help but notice how he was grinning... and holding something behind his back.

I greeted him. "Hey Wakka. What's that behind your back?"

Wakka glanced around nervously. "Er... what are you talking about? I got nothing behind my back. If I did, I wouldn't be acting so nervous now, ya?"

"But you are acting nervous," Tidus pointed out.

Wakka sighed. "All right, ya' caught me. I was going to give this to you later, Tidus, but I might as well hand it over now."

He brought forth the thing behind him. All three of us stared in awe at the beautiful gift. It was a blue sword with a curved blade. A red feather hung from the handle of the blade. I smiled. "Well Tidus, go ahead. Try out Brotherhood."

Tidus nodded and took it from Wakka's hands. He held it high above him. Suddenly, from out of nowhere...

"Hey! Give it back!"

Kinshi leapt forward, and stole it from Tidus. She turned around, blowing a raspberry. "Nah!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the village with it.

I sighed and turned to Tidus. "I am so sorry about that," I apologized. He shrugged. "It's okay. It was only the best sword I could ever ask for..." he sobbed and walked away. Wakka followed, comforting Tidus.

I, on the other hand, wanted to take that sword back. I sprinted out of Besaid Village.

A few minutes into my hunt, I found Kinshi playing with the sword. I sighed and walked up to her.

"You know Kinshi, you should give it back."

She turned around. I gulped. Her eyes were calm, and she had a mischievous smile. She rubbed her hand through my hair. "But, Tetsu, don't you love me?" she cooed.

"Uhh..." I stammered. There had to be a way out of this. I got my wish.

Out of nowhere, a giant blue beast leapt from the treetops. It was Kimahri. I stepped back. No way was I going to fight him. But Kinshi had the guts. "Come on, you big fat ugly... thing," she threatened. "You can't take me on!"

I bit my lip. I knew that even though he was quiet, Kimahri didn't like her snide comments. He roared and leapt at her.

"Kinshi!" I yelled, but it was too late to stop her. She jumped at Kimahri and started slashing him.

I had to say, it was a pretty good battle. They both dodged the other's attacks and knew when to strike back. But she didn't count on his Jump. He thrusted himself into the air and slammed down on Kinshi with his Halberd. Kinshi screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

I decided to step in. "Stop, Kimahri!" I yelled. The beast heard this, and withdrew his weapon.

I held Kinshi in my arms. She was bleeding on her face and her stomach. Her breathing quickened. Her eyes were closed. "Kinshi, hang on!" I sobbed. Tears streamed through my eyes. I hugged her.

"Hey!"

I looked up. The group arrived. Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna ran towards us. "What happened?" Lulu asked us.

"Your 'friend' tried to kill Kinshi," I answered, glaring at Kimahri. He looked away.

Yuna rushed in. "Don't worry. I'm a White Mage," she said. She grasped her Mage's Staff as she muttered a quick incantation. Instantly, the blood disappeared and her breathing returned to normal.

Kinshi opened her eyes. "Tetsu?" she croaked.

I smiled. "You're all right now. Yuna saved your life."

She stood up and looked at Yuna. "Thank you." Yuna nodded. "My pleasure," she replied.

"Ahem."

We looked at Tidus. He was frowning. "What?" we asked him. No reply. I whispered to Kinshi, "Maybe you should give him his sword back."

Kinshi groaned, but nodded. She walked up to Tidus, clutching Brotherhood. "I believe this belongs to you," she said as Tidus snatched it away. "I'm sorry for stealing the sword."

"It's okay, I guess," he apologized. Then he grinned. "But it will take some time to actually forgive you."

Kinshi leapt at him in fury, throwing punches at him left and right. "Oww! Hey, can't you take a joke?" he cried.

I looked at the others. "Should we help him?" I asked.

The others stared at me. After a few seconds I realized what they were thinking. "You're right. Let's leave them alone to sort it all out."

We left. As we neared the waterfall, we could still hear them.

"Ouch! Stop it, damn it!"

"Then forgive me!"

"Okay, I forgive you!"

Silence.

"Sorry! Had my fingers crossed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it wasn't my best. But I had to admit, it was pretty good. Tune in next time for our "Tutorial Battles!"


End file.
